


Song Donggeon Gets Tricked Into Asking Lee Jaeyun On a Date

by jbaecob



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/jbaecob
Summary: Now that everyone has stopped doing what they were previously doing and some are looking at him as if he is the sole reason of global warming and others are slowly breaking the shellshocked expressions on their faces to laugh at him, he kind of regrets it a tiny little bit.Not because Jaeyun is staring at him so emotionlessly, but because everyone else is staring too, and it's certainly not the best scenario that Minsu and Sungmin had previously thought. They were the ones that envisioned everything, from Donggeon's careful request with a soothing voice to Jaeyun's adorably reddening cheeks and minute yes, because according to them he wouldn't be the type to make a fuss over something he was expecting.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyun/Song Donggeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Song Donggeon Gets Tricked Into Asking Lee Jaeyun On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again

It's with a humorless laugh that Sungmin welcomes Donggeon to the spacious but slightly dirty bathroom at ground floor in the company building. They choose the farthest one, so none of the members would have the willpower to go there instead of the closest to their practice room. 

"That was so bad, _hyung_. I hope you can understand that." 

Donggeon is sure that a brat like that isn't supposed to possess such venom in his voice, but Oh Sungmin somehow manages it, when he wants to. Donggeon kicks the ground with the tip of his shoe, catching his breath after running away from the practice room as if it was on fire. His _face_ was on fire, both from the exertion and the embarrassment. 

"I've been literally all week trying to give him hints and you disgrace my hardwork like that!" Sungmin pouts, finally breaking out of his cold blooded character. 

Donggeon produces a sound from the back of his throat that makes Sungmin snort in response. 

"You've been clinging to him all week, that's what you've been doing. And don't try to fool me! I know the only thing you said was that I cleaned up my side of the room." 

Sungmin raises his eyebrows, shrugging like it meant _something_. 

Donggeon scoffs, " _My side?_ I was your cleaning lady for the whole _week!_ You know how much I des-" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware", there's a hint of compassion in his voice, "We're literally roommates." 

Donggeon grunts. Then, he whines. 

"Then why didn't you say the truth?" 

"Broken telephone," he forces a smile to amenize Donggeon's growing furrow, "Who actually saw you cleaning was Chan- _hyung_ , who told Jeyou- _hyung_ , who somehow understood that you were only doing your bed and leaving the others messy. When I told Jaeyun- _hyung_ about it, you were too late."

"You could've corrected yourself to him," Donggeon looks at the ceiling and heaves a big sigh. "It isn't like y'all didn't _see_ it."

"C'mon," he says cutely, like it would change something, "that would sound like I was pushing it."

"You're actually pushing it. What about nonchalantness?" 

"No can do," he shrugs. 

Taking advantage of their current reunion bureau, he strides towards a sink and washes his face with cold water. Perhaps the shock will help him wake up to the ridiculousness of his situation. 

"Listen," Sungmin says while Donggeon shakes off the water on his hair like a dog. Part of it is just to annoy Sungmin into getting away from him. "I can make him _see_ you- just give me a few more days!" 

"Care to remind me- why did I agree to this?" he asks, a little less defeated than he felt when the entire room saw him stumble on his words earlier. And he was only trying to praise Jaeyun on his dancing. He pushes the hair out of his face and Sungmin tucks it behind his ear. 

"Because Jaeyun _-hyung_ is always in some kind of too busy state that he doesn't have time to look at our needy asses and you need me to show him that you care enough as to ignore your own nature." 

Donggeon is utterly confused, "That isn't even what I originally said to you. In my state of complete despair that you should've clearly ignored."

Sungmin tsks, "It wasn't anything you said, but what you didn't."

"Oh Sungmin, aside from everything else, I literally said, with all the words I could, that-" he grins, "I want him to go out with me."

Sungmin nods with his eyes closed, faking an understanding of the complexity of Donggeon's tragedy.

He speaks like one would with an unruly child, "Then it's essential that you just do as I say, Donggeon- _hyung_. No more stutters!"

"I can't not stutter." 

"Now that's an understatement," another voice says. 

Donggeon practically bangs his head on the ceiling at how high he jumps, a badly concealed scream making Sungmin both startle and laugh at the same time. 

Minsu walks into the bathroom with calculated easiness, assessing the situation just like he always does. Sungmin opens his big mouth like the complete dumbass he is before Donggeon can even comprehend Minsu's presence in their… Bureau for super important matters.

"He did try his very best, _hyung_ , but I'm afraid that to approach Jaeyun- _hyung_ is kinda pressuring. Doesn't he spark a streak of fear and wonder in you too?" 

Minsu looks at both of them like they're two of the most insignificant beings on the face of the Earth. Quickly, he retracts the palpable disgust and says, "Jaeyun is more observant than you may think, but he's like- You know when you think of lying to your dad but he's always a step further but somehow manages to lose a few details because he was more worried about the last game of the season on the weekend?" 

Donggeon would laugh a little if he wasn't thinking of running away from the company and never coming back; Sungmin, that doesn't have anything to worry about in this world, laughs, claps and agrees wholeheartedly. 

"It was always my mom that ended up on my tail, but she loves me so she didn't do anything my father would if he wasn't a little stupid," he says, if an apologetic look that wasn't destined for any of them. "Sorry, dad." 

Minsu smiles quizzically, "Donggeon- _hyung_ , if you had to tell your dad that you skipped dinner and jumped out of the window to play at the arcade with your friends, how would you do it?" 

Donggeon lets his breath stabilize at once, and accesses the situation a little more critically. One, he would never tell his dad; two, if he told, it would be a little teary, the end of his choices, because he'd never ever tell him purposefully. 

"I- I wouldn't," he stutters. 

Minsu physically deflates. 

"Yeah, that seems just like you," he says, with an aura of wisdom.

"Hey-" Donggeon raises a hand and Minsu flinches just a little. It's enough for him to feel like he has asserted dominance. 

"Okay, but what if your dad was expecting you to say it one way or another, would you?" 

Donggeon feels like the bathroom now is a little colder than normal. Both Sungmin and Minsu seem like they're expecting a lot of him, who is only capable of giving two or three deep breaths to clear his mind. It's to no avail, since the closure he needs is far from just a little respiration exercise. Also, those hypothetical situations are certainly overriding his already damaged systems.

"Now, that's a whole new scenario, isn't it." 

"Remember that they barely open up. There's this thing of being afraid to sound… Fragile," Minsu says. 

Sungmin tuts, nodding, "Hm-hm. He'd stay silent."

If his dad was expecting it, it was because he clearly knew and was just wondering when Donggeon would be brave enough to confess his crimes. 

His breath hitches, "I probably would." 

"Would it be easier?", Minsu asks, finally looking more like his tiny and cute self and less like the evil edgelord he came in looking like. Donggeon suppresses the urge to pat his hair unprompted.

"Yeah," he strokes his chin, looks up to the ceiling "I think it would." 

Minsu is as mischievous as a raccoon. The raccoon looks a little more menacing than him, but Donggeon thinks no one can top his adorable face - even more when the sweet smile gets a little scary. Sungmin smirks. 

Donggeon feels a shudder running down his back.

  
  


It is nearing eleven pm of a busy Saturday when Donggeon gets back from the bathroom, barges into the practice room like he'd seen a ghost and announces, “Lee Jaeyun, go on a date with me.” 

Now that everyone has stopped doing what they were previously doing and some are looking at him as if he is the sole reason of global warming and others are slowly breaking the shellshocked expressions on their faces to laugh at him, he kind of regrets it a tiny little bit.

Not because Jaeyun is staring at him so emotionlessly, but because _everyone else_ is staring too, and it's certainly not the best scenario that Minsu and Sungmin had previously thought. They were the ones that envisioned everything, from Donggeon's careful request with a soothing voice to Jaeyun's adorably reddening cheeks and minute _yes_ , because according to them he wouldn't be the type to make a fuss over something he was expecting. 

_Wait._

Woonggi's scandalous laugh fills the room and gives way to an absolute ruckus before Donggeon can even think of something- _anything_ to hide the fact that he is on edge, very serious, completely not joking. The others would never believe him now that minutes have already gone by and he's still having a staring contest with the object of his affections, giving away that his outburst is, indeed, honest.

"I'm proud of you, _hyung_ ," of course, Jisu cuts through the deafening noise and almost claps before Chan kindly lowers his hands again. Jisu frowns, "What?"

Donggeon gets reminded that Sungmin and Minsu are still hiding behind him when Minsu barges into the room as well and clears his throat. Somehow, he gets them all to calm down with just that - a rare occasion.

"If you guys excuse me, I'll be borrowing Jaeyun for a short second," he gives a bright smile, completely ignoring the way Donggeon is _not_ ready for a short second, even less a large one, and probably will never have the courage to look at anyone's face anytime soon. 

He dares, though, to look at some of them: Chan is too busy trying not to show that a fraction of his brain has died, phone placed carefully between Donggeon's paralyzed form and his eyes; Kyungho is probably dying to ask something, but he somehow deems it unfitting - the way he's vibrating at an abnormal frequency is the telltale sign that he _wants_ to burst, but doesn't; Chihoon had been dozing off since the first, smaller disaster; the rest of them are in different states of shocked or uninterested, which hurts Donggeon a little. 

Minsu helps a shocked Jaeyun off of the ground and Donggeon understands the situation he has put them both in: Jaeyun is still recovering from the last choreography and they still have work to do, so he didn't get to properly relax like he would've wanted; he's flushed, but now Donggeon isn't sure if it's just for the exertion. Minsu and Jaeyun walk hand in hand and Donggeon stares wordlessly until Sungmin drags his body back to the hall and they all walk silently to the aforementioned bureau. This time, Donggeon and Jaeyun are shoved there unceremoniously like two ragdolls. 

Sungmin, who is very sensible, provides, "I'm only opening the door when you're done." 

Then, _boom._

One thing that doesn't add up is the fact that Jaeyun hadn't said _anything_ to stop them in the middle. Nothing. One single word, he didn't say.

"I- Damn, do not stutter," he mumbles more to himself than to the other, "I'm so. So sorry. This isn't what-" 

"It's fine, _hyung_. I guess," he scratches his head and looks at the ground as if trying to find answers there. When he can't find it, he finally looks up to Donggeon and he makes this expression that is a mixture of incredulity, crying shame and a lot more. "If Minsu and Jerome are involved in this, I can imagine what you went through."

Donggeon gasps, "I honestly feel like a puppy has just bitten my hand. It hurts a little bit." 

Jaeyun hides his mouth and laughs. Solace. The pure relief he feels when he's sure that Jaeyun isn't going to say that he feels outraged and expects Donggeon to never spare him a glance again. He feels his body sagging up a little, until Jaeyun clears his throat awkwardly.

"All _that_ \- Like, for the whole entire week. Was that because of this?" 

His shoulders tense up again and he hurries to nod furiously, to at least make it clear that he has all intention to continue pursuing this… Whatever this is.

Jaeyun lowers his head, "I figured." 

"M-minsu said you would," Donggeon says, faking a loose tone. Which is not true- he's tight on the possibility of fucking this up more than he already did. Also, there's this circumstance where he can't rely even more on his "helpers" or else Jaeyun will probably never see him as an equal. Donggeon is strong enough to endure this alone. 

Or maybe not, but he likes to think of himself as someone capable enough. 

"He probably shouldn't have compared you to his dad, though." 

Jaeyun physically falters at his words. 

"Come again?" 

The laugh that escapes Donggeon is a little delirious, "I got so confused by all the suppositions that this is basically the only thing I remember".

"This is funny," Jaeyun mutters, but his face isn't as bright as Donggeon thought it'd be. He frowns altogether, but waits until Jaeyun speaks again, "Jerome made fun of me because of that, but it was so brief I almost didn't- _Hyung,_ " he opens his mouth and stares at Donggeon with nothing but pure alarm written all over his face. 

Donggeon flinches and decides to ask, "Were you expecting it?" 

"S-somehow? I guess? He was being so suspicious, _you_ were being so suspicious, I kinda forgot about it when it got too constant and, damn." 

"Ouch." 

Donggeon clutches his chest and Jaeyun's face contorts into something that it's neither a laugh nor a cry. 

"Ah, Donggeon- _hyung_ ," Jaeyun gives two little steps towards Donggeon and holds his face with both hands and shoves himself towards him with the practiced ease of someone that's used to do it- read it: none. Donggeon stumbles back but catches himself _and_ Jaeyun before they both fall back on the dirty bathroom floor. 

"The analogy was a little off," he chokes out, with his hands still holding Donggeon's face but with a safe space between them. 

"I thought it was a little strange, too."

Jaeyun snorts. Then, he pinches Donggeon's cheeks. 

"I appreciate all the hard work."

Donggeon doesn't feel anything besides the crushing reality of Jaeyun's hands literally _holding_ him. The little, clammy hands squishing him as if trying to see if he's real too. 

"I'm glad you're happy," he says, miraculously without staggering in the middle of the sentence. Is he breathing too hard? Is he not breathing at all? "Aren't you mad that I did all that-?" 

"Actually, I think it was all pretty… Adorable."

Donggeon looks away. 

"You think I'm adorable." 

Jaeyun shrugs and retracts his hands, but instead of keeping them to himself, he awkwardly places them on Donggeon's shoulders and asks, "Do you wanna go out with me?" 

Donggeon glitches. 

"Hey! You- What, _now_?"

For a brief moment, he's very glad that the spacious bathroom causes echoes, because Jaeyun's nervous laugh is carefully placed in every single corner of his mind. He rightfully feels a little dizzy. 

"No, not now. But as soon as we can?" 

He nods wordlessly, completely ignoring the fact that _he_ had asked Jaeyun out _first_ and didn't get to receive a proper answer. But all thought is dragged to the very back of his mind when Jaeyun giggles quietly, goes on his tiptoes and smacks a peck on Donggeon's cheek. 

Jaeyun. Lee Jaeyun. He goes there and does that.

And that's the exact moment that Sungmin and Minsu find it perfect to suddenly spread the door ajar, making Donggeon jump out of his already too frightened skin and _almost_ yelp- Jaeyun laughs again and hides behind him. It probably dawns upon both of them that those two were definitely listening to everything. 

Sungmin always has a reason to clap. Everytime. Donggeon sighs (to soothe his rapidly beating heart and to show a little bit of the annoyance he sincerely doesn't truly feel right now). Then, he listens to Minsu's scoff- but his face is a bright red, and he's trying his hardest not to beam and he excuses himself after giving them both a once over. With that funny look on his face.

"Jerome," Jaeyun says behind him, his hands holding Donggeon's shirt like a child in the middle of being chased down for bad behaviour, "Tell the others to wrap up? I'm coming back in a minute," and Sungmin nods and smiles like he hadn't judged Donggeon and all his past lives not even half an hour ago. 

They both watch him hoping towards Minsu's retreating figure. Jaeyun is still behind him.

"Ah- Sorry, _hyung,_ " he clears his throat and steps to Donggeon's side when he tries to move. "I have little to no experience with… Well, everything. Excuse me if I'm a little… Yeah." 

Donggeon sucks in a grounding breath, looks straight into Jaeyun's eyes (or tries to) and says, "It's enough. You. You're-" he minimally gestures at Jaeyun's general direction, looking back and forth between him and the door that just closed. "You're enough." 

He's lucky enough to finally _look_ at Jaeyun when his cheeks get even more red, so he deems it enough for the night because he's not sure if he can take it anymore. Jaeyun appears a little too shaken by the whole ordeal as well, so he decides to help them both. 

Jaeyun excuses himself to one of the stalls, but Donggeon is sure that he's just trying to catch his breath- which promptly sends him a silly little chill down the spine. He goes to look at himself in the mirror, confidence brought to the max.

"You did it," he mouths at the reflection. "It was kinda sloppy but-" his murmurs are cut short due to Jaeyun's presence. He makes a show of flushing the toilet when they both know the truth, but Donggeon is probably the last person in position of laughing at anyone. Jaeyun washes his hands and Donggeon tries not to stare too much. 

"Let's go? I still have to think of punishments for the self proclaimed cupids. Or something like that." 

Donggeon follows him out of the bathroom and immediately frowns. "They call themselves that?" 

"Apparently." 

Their voices echo in the hall, and for a moment it feels like there are just them in the entire building. When they're reaching closer to the practice room, Donggeon is less fazed by the upcoming flash flood of stupidity and more worried about the way Jaeyun practically leans into him like he wouldn't normally do, but his face is unreadable. 

" _Hyung,_ you have no idea of what happened when you were gone!" Woonggi chirps from his spot between the speakers. 

"You're right, I don't," he says. Chan, Jeyou, Minsu and Jisu were too busy collecting water bottles and their bags to notice the parallel conversation. 

Donggeon lets himself get dragged into Woonggi's random stories and decides to ignore the way the younger is judging them both _heavily_ , and there's this warmth that spreads through his chest when Jaeyun looks at him and tries to communicate just that. 

The way home is just a little different than it would normally go. Chan comes to chat with him more often than not, for they have a lot to catch up. But now, when the other makes eye contact and immediately bolts towards another direction, it's Jisu who comes to the aid of Donggeon's chapfallen heart. He pats Donggeon's shoulder, a know-it-all look on his face.

"Give him a little more time. He's not used to the whole shameless thing." 

Donggeon holds the urge to laugh incredulously.

"It wasn't shameless. I was very much ashamed." 

Jisu rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean- He gets itchy with public displays of affection."

"We all know that's absolutely not true, Jisu." 

Jisu smiles a close-mouthed, particularly freaky smile, "Yeah. He's just being a little bitch about it- give it time." Donggeon's eyes go a little wide at the direct jab, but doesn't say anything.

Jaeyun pops out of nowhere beside him when the managers call them to the car, "Oh, hey Jisu-hyung." 

Jisu waves once and gives them both a look that doesn't mean anything. At least it's what Donggeon tells himself, despite the clear _something_ that was written into his eyes as he walked to the car. 

"He's probably being secretive on purpose, don't look so constipated. Hey, what do you think of the movies?" Jaeyun asks him at the same time he drags them both to accompany the others. The walk after practicing is always rather painful, but tonight Donggeon feels another kind of levity in his very being.

"I think it's cool," he mumbles to not arouse any chatter about it. 

"Next week, then?" Jaeyun sits by the window, squished between the car door and Donggeon's apologetic and sweaty body. It's dark enough to not be able to distinguish more than Jaeyun's light hair and the curve of his right cheek, but Donggeon is sure that he can feel him nodding his head enthusiastically. 

They're getting distant from the company building and the others are making idle chat, some of them are already dozing off with earplugs on, and Jaeyun is silent by his side. 

It isn't when the car reaches the first red light that he pokes Donggeon's arm and asks in a whisper, "Can I put my head on your shoulder?" 

Donggeon is very glad that he somehow manages not to choke on saliva when his first reaction is to gasp very softly. 

"A-ah, yes, of course." 

Jaeyun lets out an airy, sleepy laugh, "awesome." 

It takes a bit of time for Jaeyun to get comfortable. All the while, Donggeon thinks to himself that the day couldn't get any weirder. And better. If it got better than this, he would have to find his way out of the simulation. So, he starts humming a tone under his breath and the ones who aren't already listening to music, slowly stop muttering around. Jaeyun's head gets heavier on his shoulder and he smiles.

Somewhere around his seat, a phone vibrates, disrupting his rare moment of fake solitude. He reaches to grab it, trying not to move too much as to not disturb Jaeyun, who sometimes has a hard time falling asleep. He unlocks the screen and is graced by the message: 

_Congratulations!!!!!~_

Donggeon squints in the dark, looking at Minsu's direction. It isn't really surprising that he looks back with the most angelic smile one has ever seen, but Donggeon is so over trying to decipher this many people at the same time that he just. Gives up.

_Thank you very much I appreciate the effort_.

  
  


_Do I get to ask for something in return?_

_Anything_

_Good. Can I have ice cream when we get home?_

Donggeon chuckles. This time, it does shake Jaeyun up a little, and he whines under his breath. 

_No, it's getting cold_

_Tomorrow, however_

_Fine >:( _

_Jerome wanted to congratulate you too but he fell asleep_

_He'll wake up eventually_

Donggeon locks the phone again and releases a breath he didn't notice he was holding. He knows that half of them want concrete answers to the things that they were subjected to watch and have little context of, but still... Looking at the window gives him the kind of monotone landscape to only think about next week's date. 

His date. 

With Jaeyun. Who's resting his head on Donggeon's shoulder. 

He unintentionally takes a nap with a silly smile on his face, even though he knows that someone will definitely see it and eternise it. He only hopes that it captures both of them.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ok any QUESTIONS you can raise your hand i'll pick one and answer


End file.
